


Superboy is heterosexual, so there!

by MistressTitania



Category: DCU, Marvel (Comics), Young Justice
Genre: Crack, Crack Pairing, F/F, F/M, Goofy - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressTitania/pseuds/MistressTitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superboy tells everyone he is heterosexual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superboy is heterosexual, so there!

**Author's Note:**

> This was an answer to a prompt on LJ months ago. I thought I had already posted it here.

"But I don't understand? A lot of you had to tell everyone your sexuality? But you all stared and laughed when I did!" growled Superboy.

"It's just different if you are one of heteronormative white males with all the power in society," snarled M'gann.

"I kinda wish she wasn't taking that diversiety class at the college right now," whispered Kid Flash.

"But Robin told Red Tornado 'it is great you aren't ashamed of being asexual' and Red Tornado thanked him and walked away..."

"I WAS KIDDING AROUND!" said Robin as M'gann started to look towards him in anger.

"And Red Arrow introduced us to his strange boyfriend, the guy who think he is a Norse god with really green eyes. And said he was bisexual not gay."

"Seriously, a boyfriend who can also be a smoking hot chick, best of both worlds!" taunted Roy. "If only I can get him to ditch the stupid horned hat."

"And M'gann you've been educating everyone about the fact you are pansexual. You hit Kid Flash when he asked if you were from the 51st century and if you wanted to dance. And I still don't understand why him asking you to dance was bad. We recently met a Batman/Flash family and you all acted like it was such a big deal. Wonder Woman made press when she told everyone she only likes women. We got invited to Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy's commitment ceremony, which had on the invitation "YES WE LIKE GIRLS ONLY". There are so many websites devoted to guessing the sexuality of Justice League members. We all know that I am secretly the love child that Lex carried of Superman, which is why I'm not an exact clone. There were several news stories about how some comic book character was going to have a male/male kiss. So obviously, you humans find this sexual identity thing important."

Everyone looked at each other and then Superboy. He did have an interesting viewpoint. (If they all pretended to not hear about possible Lex/Superman sex it was for the sake of what little remained of sanity.)

"EXACTLY? I am a heterosexual team member. So there," and the big tough strong man stuck his tongue out at them before starting to walk away. "Oh, yeah, I have a date with Black Canary on this coming Friday."


End file.
